Things Change
by CherriLuvsMusic
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are the perfect couple. But when Syaoran comes back from Hong Kong, things change, turning Sakura's world upside-down. After an accident, Syaoran must really figure out who is the most important to him. But will it be too late? Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my second ever fanfic, and I'm hoping that this story isn't too repetitive to other heartbreaking dramas. :)**

**I'm working on adding surprises!**

**I'm hoping that this story will get more reviews, so please REVIEW! I just love hearing what you guys have to say. :) Just don't flame please!**

**Well, here's the story, and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Cardcaptor Sakura. But if I did, the series would still be going on. :)**

* * *

"Sakura, will you just hold still?" cried Tomoyo Daidouji, impatiently, as she ran a brush through her best friend's long, silky brown hair.

"Ow, Tomoyo, my hair is fine!" she cried, trying to dodge her best friend as she chased her with a hairbrush.

Sakura Kinomoto was a pretty much average 15-year old girl. She was tall, slim, had the body of an athlete, and was very attractive. Her best feature was her sparkling emerald eyes. She always wore designer clothes, since Tomoyo, was her own personal designer.

Tomoyo Daidouji was the daughter of a CEO of a big company, so money was never an issue for her. She had long, purple hair, that fell in waves, and big amethyst eyes that were always gleaming of mischief that sometimes made Sakura uncomfortable, since she was normally the target for Tomoyo's mischief.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on?" asked a voice. Eriol Hiiragizawa, Tomoyo's boyfriend pulled her away and held her back. "Tomo! Contain yourself!"

Eriol and Tomoyo had been going out for 3 years, and they were a perfect couple. Eriol always managed to calm Tomoyo down, no matter what kind of mood she was in. He had short blue hair and dark blue eyes. He was also a lifesaver to Sakura.

Tomoyo smiled at him, and she gave him a hug. "Good morning." she said, sweetly.

Sakura was quite irritated. Tomoyo had went from trying to attack her with a comb to hugging her boyfriend good morning in less than a minute.

But that wasn't the only thing. Tomoyo's relationship with Eriol was really strong. When she saw the two together, there were two words that would come to her mind.

_Li Syaoran._

* * *

**_Flashback Sakura POV_**

_"Sakura? I'm leaving for Hong Kong tomorrow." said Syaoran, not looking at me._

_"What? Why?" I asked, alarmed._

_"I still have some things back in Hong Kong that I need to finish. It's gonna take a while." he said, quietly._

_Tears started flowing out of my eyes. "How...long?" I managed to whisper._

_"Minimum is a year. I'm really sorry, Saku." said Syaoran, hugging me._

_He wiped the tears away from my eyes. "Sakura, will you promise me something?"_

_"Anything." I said._

_"Promise me that you'll wait. It may be long, but please wait. And I promise to come back to Tomoeda loving you more than ever before." said Syaoran._

_"I'll wait. Forever if I have to." I said, and he pulled me closer to him._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

"Hello? Sakura? Um, Earth to Sakura!" said Tomoyo, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry. I kinda got lost in thought." I said, blushing.

Tomoyo's eyes softened. "Thinking about Syaoran?"

I nodded. "It's hard to believe he's been gone for 2 years now. And I haven't heard from him for a while." I said, sighing.

"Don't worry! It'll all be fine." said Tomoyo, pulling me into a hug.

I love friends.

* * *

**Tomoeda Academy-Breakfast**

Ok, I should probably give you a quick idea on who I am. I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I'm 15, and I attend Tomoeda Academy for Gifted Students.

We all piled into the huge academy cafeteria for breakfast.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" called the headmistress Yukari-sensei. "As many of you know, the Tomoeda Academy has a sister school in Hong Kong, China, and every other year, we do an exchange. Today, we have 50 students who came all the way from Hong Kong. Let's give the students of Ying Kai Academy a big welcome!"

Everyone burst into applause and cheers.

This could be fun...

* * *

**School Campus-Outside**

"The weather is really nice today isn't it?" said Tomoyo. I closed my eyes. It was a really nice sunny day, and there was a slight breeze. This was the best day ever.

I looked around and spotted a couple in an intense lip-lock behind a tree. I looked with disgust. _Wow, that is so gross. They're like, eating each other's faces! We're in public for crying out loud!_

I looked closer at the two, and saw familiar messy brown hair that the guy had. No. It couldn't be.

The guy opened his eyes for a split second, and I dropped all of the books that I was carrying, and my jaw went slack.

Looks like I spoke too soon.

_Heart, get ready to shatter into a million pieces._

**So there's the first chapter! **

**Please review! I'd really like to hear what you guys have to say!**

**Also let me know if you have suggestions for future chapters! **

**Thanks!**

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**-Cherri**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! It starts getting into the main plot, and really, there isn't much for me to say...**

**Please review! But no flames please! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter! A certain someone comes back in...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS :( **

**Here's the next chappie :)**

* * *

I stood still, in horror and confusion. I couldn't trust my eyes. Surely it isn't, it couldn't be...

"Sakura? What's wrong? Are you ok?" asked Eriol, frowning skeptically. He followed my horrified gaze and his face went from skeptical to angry.

"SYAORAN YOU DICK!"

The couple immediately pulled away from each other in surprise.

Syao-no. I couldn't. The guy looked around until he saw Eriol. His face lit up into a grin. "Eriol! Cuz! Man, you look great! Haven't seen you since forever!" he walked towards Eriol, holding his fist up, expecting a fist bump.

Eriol stared at him with an icy glare. Syaoran awkwardly put down his fist after a while. He turned. "Tomoyo! How's it going?" he asked, expecting a hug. She glared at him. "Ok... No love there." he said awkwardly.

He turned a little more. "Oh and Sak-" he froze. I knew he saw what my heart was feeling.

* * *

Pain. Confusion. Horror. Betrayal.

"Sakura." he whispered. His look went from happy to sad and ashamed.

"Uh, Syao-baby, who are these people?" asked the girl who he had been kissing. _Syao-baby?_

The girl behind him had long, black hair. She had a huge overdose of make-up. I could tell that she had worn a lot of lipstick, because Syaoran's lips were coated with a dark red color. If I wasn't so sad, I would've laughed at how ridiculous the two looked. I suppose she could be pretty, but to me, she looked stuck-up and snotty. Her school uniform was obivously changed. The skirt, if it even was one, was half as long as everyone else's, and her shirt was pulled really low and tight. It looked a couple sizes too small.

I felt like throwing up. _Syaoran preferred this girl over me?_ I was wondering if I even knew him anymore.

"Uh, guys, this is Mina Cang, and Mina, this is my cousin, Eriol, his girlfriend, Tomoyo, and-" he stopped when he got to me.

"That's Sakura, Syaoran's girlfriend." said Tomoyo, narrowing her eyes on him.

"Uh, no she isn't. Syaoran is my boyfriend." said Mina, said Mina, coming closer to Syaoran.

"Well, he's both, right, playboy?" asked Eriol, glaring at Syaoran.

"No, he loves me, and he's my boyfriend!" said Mina, glaring at Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Shut up, Mina, we don't need to hear your freaking idiotic voice 24/7. Hell, we don't even want to hear it at all." said a voice behind all of us.

"MEILIN!" said Tomoyo, in surprise. She ran over and gave Meilin a hug.

Meilin Rae was one of my best friends. She was Syaoran's other cousin, and she had left with Syaoran to Hong Kong. Her long, black hair was actually down, and she had cut her hair shorter over the years. She also grew her hair out more, and it made her look more threatening than usual. Her piercing red eyes finished the look.

Meilin hugged her back, and Mina glared at her. "Shut up bitch. Don't act like you're so big."

"Sorry, I don't take orders from a slut." said Meilin, coming up to stand next to me and give me a hug for support.

"Did you just call me a slut?" asked Mina, lowering her eyes more, as she stepped closer.

"Please. Have you looked in a mirror? And seriously? I just said that. Apparently you're stupid too." said Meilin, crossing her arms.

"So you two have met?" asked Eriol.

"Sadly,"answered Meilin. "Although I wish I hadn't. Talking to her makes me feel unclean."

"Whatever. Syaoran, let's go." said Mina, glaring at Meilin.

"Yeah Syaoran. Follow your little girlfriend. That's strange. I used to say you had good taste in women, but seeing the girl you cheated on Sakura with, I take it back." said Eriol, walking closer to me.

I couldn't say a word. The pain in my heart was too strong. I could feel the huge emptiness in my heart eat my insides. My stomach churned and I felt like throwing up.

"Guys, what's your problem? I never cheated on Sakura. We broke up before I left. She and I are history. I'm past that. So just leave us alone, okay?" asked Syaoran, putting an arm around Mina.

I broke right there. I walked right up to Syaoran, slapped him across the face, kneed him in the place it hurt most, and gave Mina a good shove.

As I walked away from them, I heard Mina complaining and cursing me, and Syaoran cry in pain. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meilin all laughed and high-fived me. I turned around one last time. "Obviously, you can't keep a promise."

Apparently those were the right words, because a huge rush of pain went straight to Syaoran, as I left.

Syaoran could break me like this, but he wouldn't get away with it.

Time for Revenge.

* * *

**A/N: There ya go! Here's where Sakura changes a little bit...**

**Well, I am off to write the next chapter, so bye!**

**Oh, and special thanks to Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit :)**

**Bye!**

**-Cherri**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi Everyone! I'm back! How are you all?**

**I hope you like this chapter, although it looks familiar -_- Oh well!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the CCS characters but sadly, I do own Mina :) **

**I'll shut up, so go ahead and start reading!**

* * *

"Wow Sakura! That was hilarious! I can't stop laughing!" said Meilin. "The way Mina's face looked after you shoved her, hah, priceless! And Syaoran, hah!"

"Mei, stop. Give Saki a second." said Tomoyo, patting my back.

Finally, I stopped holding back. Tears flowed out of my eyes like a waterfall.

"Why? What did I do? What does she have that I don't? Ohmygodithurtssobad!" I wailed. I clutched my heart.

"I guess Syaoran wanted a challenge. I remember him calling you 'a little too innocent'." said Meilin. "He wanted a slut to test out, I guess."

"Meilin, give us the story, will ya?" asked Eriol.

"Well, at first, Sakura was all he ever though about. Heck, she was always the first word he said in the morning. He'd wake up, look at the picture of you, well, one of them, and say your name.

"Then, auntie Yelan started enrolling us into Ying Kai Academy, and Syaoran changed that first day. He turned into a playboy. The first day, I was him kissing some random girl, and it just started going. He went all over the place and girls were always following him. Mina's his latest girl, but he always breaks up with them after a while." explained Meilin.

"Wow, what a jerk." said Tomoyo.

"I'd use the term jackass, but I guess jerk is ok too." said Eriol.

"Innocent, huh? Well, I'll show him." I said. "Tomoyo, get ready to design, because a slut and a punk is coming your way." I said, rubbing my hands together.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

I sat in my room all night, and I couldn't sleep at all. I couldn't get Sakura out of my head. I was so stupid. How could I have forgotten that she went to this school? How could I forget how fragile she was? How could I forget the promise I made to her 2 years ago?

The last look she gave me. My heart hurt just remembering it. Her eyes were cold, but full of pain.

I couldn't help it. The girls in Hong Kong gave me a challenge. There, it was a game. But I was apparently blinded by it.

_My cherry blossom, will you ever forgive me?_

**

* * *

**

School-Sakura POV

I couldn't help but laugh. I couldn't wait to see the look on Syaoran's face when he saw me.

Tomoyo had messed with my hair. What used to be a light brown color was now black with a red streak in it. She had messed with my uniform a bit and turned it sluttier.

Watch your back Li Syaoran. Trouble's coming your way.

* * *

I stepped into the school hallway, putting in a little strut. I wore my uniform with a leather jacket on top, and I grabbed a cup of coffee. I was feeling good. I saw Syaoran staring at me with confusion. I walked up to him.

"Hey Syaoran, what do you think?" I said, my voice dripping with poison.

He gasped. "Sakura? That's you?" he asked, in disbelief.

"Yep. I was a little INNOCENT before, so, now, I'm different. So watch your back." I said, walking away. I could see him gawking in disbelief as I left, as if he still couldn't believe it.

"Hey, Kinomoto." said a voice. I turned around.

"Oh, Mina and 'posse'. I knew I smelled sluts." I said, standing up, coffee in one hand.

"Your new little look suits you. Stupid, and stupid." she said, sneering.

My blood was boiling. "You're right, Mina. I just can't look as good as you." I said in defeat.

"Well, duh. No one looks better than I do." she said, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"Yeah. And that jacket looks really expensive." I said.

"You bet. This cost me a lot. But since I'm rich, I can afford it. Unlike you." she said.

"And I bet it goes well with anything." I said.

"Oh, you bet it do-AHHHHHH!" she never finished her sentence. I poured my coffee all over her, aiming for her jacket.

"YOU BITCH! YOU RUINED MY JACKET! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS COST? AND MY HAIR!" she screeched.

"You're right. I didn't get enough of it." I grabbed another cup and dumped it on her hair. She screamed and everyone around cheered me on. I smirked.

She ran to the bathroom, and her posse followed her. Syaoran stood in a corner, watching me. He knew that I was serious.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I had fun writing the coffee part in this fic. I kinda based it off of _The Princess Diaries_, so I give thanks to that. **

**Anyway, please review, and suggestions are welcome!**

**Thanks!**

**And a thanks to my BFFL Francesca who actually read this! :) And thanks to all my reviewers! And all my other BFFs that read this! **

**Heck, thanks everyone! **

**-Cherri**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi Everyone! **

**Thanks so much for holding up with me! I have been busy the past few days, so I haven't gotten a chance to write as much as I'd like to...**

**Anyway, here's chapter 4!**

"Hey Sakura." said Chiharu and Rika, my other best friends other than Tomoyo, as they took a seat next to me in Drama class.

"Oh hey guys." I greeted, with a warm smile.

"Hey, we saw the coffee bit this morning. It was hilarious!" laughed Chiharu.

I gave her a weak smile.

"Oh, uh, Sakura, I'm really sorry about what happened. Are you ok?" asked Rika, worriedly.

"Ugh, kind of. I mean, it still hurts, what Syaoran did, but, I'm trying to get over it. I have been trying to avoid him as much as I can. It won't be too hard, right?" I asked, to really, no one.

"Alright class! Settle down, class is beginning!" said Tono-sensei. "As all of you know, the students from Ying Kai have been put in some of the classes, and we get one for this class! Everyone, say hello to our student." Tono-sensei opened the door, and a tall male with messy, brown hair walked into the room. "Hello everyone. I'm Li Syaoran."

_Oh, come on! Seriously? Of all of the students that came, him?_

Almost all of the girls in the class giggled and squealed. "Oh my gosh! He's so hot!" "Wow, he's soo cute!"

I personally wanted to gag.

"Ok, Li-San, why don't you take a seat next to Kinomoto-San? Sakura-san, why don't you raise your hand?" asked Tono-sensei.

I glared at the teacher.

"Uh, I think I know who she is." said Syaoran, quietly.

He walked over, and slid into the seat next to me. I avoided his eyes that were staring at me intently.

"Alright class! This week, we will be working on parts of Romeo and Juliet. Since we divided it into sections earlier, I will be assigning you by sections. You will all be partnered up with someone, and here are the partners!"

Tono-sensei began listing names, and I paid no attention until he got to my name.

"Sakura and Syaoran, you two will be working on Section 3." I growled at the teacher.

Tono-sensei passed out the books, and I flipped open to the scene he and I were assigned to.

I read through the script and my eyes grew wide.

"OH COME ON! REALLY SENSEI? WHYYYYYY?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was such a short chapter! I was busy with other stuff...**

**I promise to make the next chapter longer...**

**Can you guys guess what section they got? :) **

**Thanks!**

**Merry Christmas, all.**

**-Cherri**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I wish I did, but I don't. :(**

**PLEASE REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES! I'M DOING MY BEST! :)**

****

**Thanks for sticking with me! Here's chapter 5!:**

**

* * *

**

"Are you serious?" Tomoyo asked me.

"No, Tomoyo. I like to completely lie about things that cause me pain and anger. Yes I'm serious!" I said, impatiently.

"The KISSING scene? With Syaoran? The guy who cheated on you?" she asked in disbelief.

"Tomoyo-chan, I know who Syaoran is." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Wow. That must suck." she said.

"That is an understatement." I groaned. "I have to go over to his place tonight to practice." I said.

"Wow. Doesn't life just suck for you?" asked Tomoyo.

I glared at her.

"I'm kidding! I'm really sorry Sakura! But I can't help you in this one!" she said.

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry, Tomoyo, I'm just, nervous. I really do not want to face him." I said.

"Yeah, well, I have to go now. Eriol's taking me shopping!" She saw my expression. "I mean, I have to go." she said.

"That's better. See ya Tomo, I will talk to you later."

"Good luck, Sakura, you're gonna need it."

* * *

I stood in front of the apartment Syaoran was staying in. I slowly knocked on the door. The door opened, and a very tousled Syaoran answered.

"Oh, Sakura-San!" he said. He straightened his shirt. "Didn't expect you for another five minutes."

"Syao? Come on!" called a voice. An equally rumpled Mina walked to the door. "Oh. It's her." she said, with a sneer in her voice.

"Hello, Mina, how's that jacket of yours? And I love your hair. What's the style called? Hobo living in a park for a week?" I smirked, crossing my arms.

"Whatever, moron." she turned he'd attention back to Syaoran. "I'll come by later when the dog isn't around, and we'll continue." she said, leaning to kiss Syaoran.

"Oh, that is so gross. You look like you're eating his face." I said.

Mina glared at me and walked away.

"Hey, so, come on in." said Syaoran, moving to let me come in.

I stepped in, and looked around. Furniture was scattered, and the place looked like a mess.

"Whoa, some make-out session." I said, pulling a chair off of it's side to sit on.

"Yeah. Anyway, can we talk?" he asked, uncomfortably.

"Uh, I'm here to practice the section. Other than than that subject, I have nothing to say to you." I said.

"Sakura, hear me out. Just let me explain, ok?" he asked, with pleading eyes.

"Fine. Let's hear your little excuse." I growled.

"Sakura, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just, well, things changed. I felt so in love with you in the beginning, but after I left, the feeling slightly faded, and something came with Mina, and, I hope you understand, but, I can't feel any sparks with you anymore." said Syaoran, looking at his hands.

"Wow, you sound like a soap opera." I said, looking bored.

"So, can we still be friends?" he asked.

"That, I don't know. You cheat on me with a slut, totally push away everything I gave you, and break my heart into a million pieces, and you ask if we can be friends." I said, throwing in the venom with my words.

"Please? I want to just start over with you. You're a great girl, and I still care about you, just with different feelings than I did before." he said.

"Fine. Whatever. But don't you dare think that I'll be nice to that bitch you call a girlfriend." I growled.

"Fine, that's ok with me." he said, smiling. "Now, let's get to that play."

* * *

**AIM chat:**

**CherryGurl-Sakura**

**ClothesRMyLife-Tomoyo**

**MadNinja-Meilin**

**_CherryGurl signed in._**

**_ClothesRMyLife signed in._**

**_MadNinja signed in._**

_CherryGurl: Hey Tomo and Meilin_

_ClothesRMyLife: Hey how was ur thing wit Syao?_

_MadNinja: Wondering da same thing_

_CherryGurl: It was ok. We decided to be friends and start over._

_ClothesRMyLife: Seriously?_

_MadNinja: So u rnt mad him anymore?_

_CherryGurl: I never said that. :)_

_MadNinja: Of course._

_CherryGurl: Anyway, just wanted to thank ya both for helping me with the punk act. I'm just me now._

_ClothesRMyLife: No problem ^^_

_MadNinja: Yepp. Im glad 2. U didnt really seem like a punk. :)_

_ClothesRMyLife: Quick question. Did you kiss Syaoran today?_

_CherryGurl: NO._

_MadNinja: Aw darn. That would've been an interesting convo._

_ClothesRMyLife: I agree. _

_CherryGurl: You guys suck._

_MadNinja: Luv u 2_

_ClothesRMyLife: Gtg! Bye! Mom's callin_

_CherryGurl: I gotta leave too see ya_

_MadNinja: Gotchya. See ya later Sakura & Tomo._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is Cherri!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I kinda think that it was a little random and out there, but I just wanted to put something like this in there. **

**Yeah... -_-**

**Anyway, I hope to see ya all later, and I promise to update soon! And the next chapter will be more interesting! **

**And I hope you all like the AIM chat thing. I always wanted to do something like that :) **

**See ya in the next chapter, and stay with me!**

**Luv, **

**Cherri**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! And thanks for sticking with me so far!**

**There's one review that bugs me. By annonnymous.**

**And for anyone who wanted to know, like that person did, if Sakura and Syaoran end up together in the end, well, I'll tell you that this is "Hurt/Comfort and _Romance", _so guess_._**

**I am definately aware that the characters are out of character, but what fun would it be if they weren't? All the fics would be the same!**

**Anyway, I guess I could delete it, but oh well. I'll leave it. There we go, so out of 25 reviews so far, one hater. I wonder how it feels.**

**So to all of you nice folks out there, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6-Accident**

"Alright class! Today we will be presenting our Romeo and Juliet sections!" announced Tono-sensei.

"Who'd like to go first?"

No one raised their hands.

I glanced over at Syaoran. Over the last week, Syaoran and I had gotten a little better. Close to friends, even. He looked at me, and gave me a little smile.

"Well, then, anyone just want to get over with?" asked Tono-sensei.

"Well, if you put it that way..." mumbled Syaoran.

Half of the hands in the room shot up.

"That's better. Ok, um... Syaoran. Why don't you and your partner go first?"

He looked at me.

"Lets do this." I said, getting up.

We both walked up stage.

"Alright, you may begin."

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." said Syaoran, loud and clearly.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." I responded. Syaoran and I were pretty good actors, and our section sounded pretty real.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" asked Syaoran, walking closer to me.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." I said, taking a step back in character.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." he said, stepping closer.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." I said, turning away.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." said Syaoran, taking my hand.

He leaned in, and very lightly put his lips to my cheek, in a way that looked like we were kissing. My face reddened.

I cleared my suddenly dry throat.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." I said, stepping away, smirking.

"Sin from thy lips?" he acted shocked. "O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." he said, leaning in again. We did the same as before but this time, his aim was a little off, and his lips brushed mine.

I jumped away. "You kiss by the book!" I exclaimed, in mock surprise.

"Wonderful!" said Tono-sensei. "Very excellent, very believable. Excellent acting, you two."

I blushed. At one point, I scolded myself, I had wished it was real.

* * *

"Hah, that's what I expected." said Eriol, after I told him, Meilin, and Tomoyo about what happened in Drama class.

"I saw, and the kiss really does look real." said Tomoyo.

"Clever, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." said Meilin.

"Kinomoto." said a much-too-familiar voice.

"Mina." I said, coolly. "And to what do I owe this displeasure?" I asked, standing up.

"I heard what happened during your little presentation. And I'm going to tell you one little thing: Stay away from Syaoran." she said, glaring at me. "He's mine now."

"Whatever." I said, taking a sip of my soda. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have time that I hope won't be wasted by someone like you." I said, sitting back down.

* * *

After a long day of school, I decided to take a little stroll around. My brother, Touya had soccer practice for a bit, and I had 15 minutes to kill.

I walked around and I heard Meilin's voice. "Syaoran, you can't be serious. What do you like so much about Mina?" she asked. I quickly ran behind a tree. I know it's bad to eavesdrop, but I really wanted to know the answer to that question.

"Look, Meilin, it doesn't matter." said Syaoran.

"Yes it does." she said. "You don't know how hurt Sakura was. She's one of my best friends. And you just hurt her like that. I want to know why."

Right then, Syaoran snapped at her. "Look, Meilin, just quit it, ok? So what if I broke her heart? I have a life too. She isn't the basis of my universe. She's not that important to me. I want nothing to do with her anymore, since you guys are all up in my face! So just leave me alone!" he yelled.

If it was even possible, my heart broke even more. Just as it started to mend, he destroyed it with simple words.

I stepped out from behind the tree, tears beginning to form at the brims of my eyes.

Meilin saw me first. She gasped. "Sakura?"

Syaoran looked at me, and I could see anger in his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I'm such a burden to you. I'm sorry that I apparently turned into the center of your universe. Ok?" I said, my voice breaking. "And to think I used to love you, and that I started to fall in love with you again during this week."

Syaoran looked shocked at my words. He opened his mouth to say something, but I turned and ran.

I didn't care where I went, I just wanted to be away from him.

I heard him run after me, so I ran faster. I heard him call my name, but I closed my eyes and ran forward to the street. I ran across, not thinking, when I hear a car honk. My brain worked super slowly, and I couldn't figure out what was happening. It went past too quickly. I remember seeing a car heading straight towards me, me flying backward into the air, and hearing a beautiful voice scream my name in horror before everything went black.

_"SAKURA!"_

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading!**

**I know there will be sooo many people telling me how much of a jerk Syaoran is. I know. But, I needed to lead up to this ending, so, please bear with me!**

**I do own the book, _Romeo and Juliet, _but I couldn't find it, so I used: . So thanks to that website!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**PLEASE REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES!**

**Thanks!**

**-Cherri**

**PS: Happy New Years Eve!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It made me really happy to see this many reviews!**

**I'm super sorry that I haven't updated for a long time! Since school started again, I haven't had time :(**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_"In other news today, there was a big car accident near the Tomodea High School. A 16-year old girl named Sakura Kinomoto had been straight-on hit by a car. Witnesses say that Kinomoto had been running right into the street, without warning._

_The driver, Mina Cang, had been apparently not watching the roads either. Shortly after hitting Kinomoto, Cang's car swerved and ran into a streetlamp. Both are injured greatly, and are in a critical condition, but we have heard that Cang has regained conciousness, and only has a couple of broken bones, but Kinomoto's status is still unknown. And for weather-"_ I turned off the TV, and sat in silence.

I was sitting in Sakura's room, watching her heart monitor, which, at the moment, was very unsteady.

I looked at her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed, but they had an pained expression. There was a little thing over her mouth, helping her breathe.

I closed my eyes, but instantly regretted it. Clear memories flowed into my head.

My heart racing. Sakura running from me. Seeing her rush into the open street. Watching the car hit her dead on. Her flying backwards, and hitting the ground a couple of yards back. Watching her eyes close. Seeing the blood pool around her. Hearing the car hit the streetlamp. Looking in to see Mina.

I shuddered. I had never felt so horrible in my life. And even now, the feeling wouldn't go away.

Mina was alive and well, but Sakura... Her life was flickering.

She had had many surgeries already. The doctor said that chances of her surviving were little. She had lost lots of blood, broken all of her ribs, her left leg, and her right arm.

The worst was blood loss. We couldn't donate as much as she needed.

I stroked her soft hair. I smiled in spite of myself. Mina had actually felt really sorry. She cried when she heard what happened to Sakura, and visited her when she could.

"Oh, Syao. You're still here?" asked a voice from the doorway.

It was Mina. Speak of the devil.

"Oh, Mina. Hey." I said.

She sat down beside me. After the accident, she had gotten calmer and less prissy. I wondered to myself why I had fallen in love with her in the first place. I couldn't remember.

"You spend a lot of time here with her." she said.

"Well, it's my fault she was in the accident in the first place." I said, my eyes not leaving Sakura.

"Look. Syaoran. It's not your fault. It's mine. I ran over her. Not you." she said.

I didn't reply.

"Syaoran, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"What?" I asked, looking at her for once.

"Kiss me." she said.

I stared at her. "Wha-what?" I asked.

"You heard me. Kiss me." she said, moving closer to me.

"Uh, Mina, I don't..." for some reason, I really didn't want to. I remembered that before, that's what I loved to do most.

She scoffed. She backed off. "I knew it." she said, with a sad smile.

"What?" I asked her. I didn't get it.

"Syaoran, who do you love most? Because right now, I'm thinking it's Sakura." she told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Syaoran, look. You

Obviously love her. You have been sitting here right next to her for hours. You sat with her most. You maybe visited me a couple of times, but it's obvious that you love her. Not me." she told me.

I opened my mouth to tell her that she was being ridiculous, but I realized she might be right.

I did spend more time with Sakura. But did I really love her more than Mina?

"Can't decide?" she asked. "Well, don't worry. Figure it out and let me know. I really want it to be me, but I want you to be happy." she said, smiling. "And if Sakura makes you happy, well so be it."

I smiled. "I'm not absolutely sure, but thank you, Mina." I hugged her, and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"Here, Syaoran, I'll stay with her. You go get something to eat." she said. "It's lunchtime."

I agreed, and walked down to the cafeteria.

Who really did I love? Mina or Sakura? I took a breath and closed my eyes. I wasn't really thinking, but just resting.

Suddenly, pictures of Sakura flew through my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about her.

My eyes opened again.

Sakura.

She was the one.

I couldn't believe that I had been so blind. That I hurt her so badly. That I was such an idiot.

But in the state she was in, she might never open her sparkling emerald eyes again.

But it was clear to me now.

"I love you, Sakura." I whispered.

My mind was raging with regret, when my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Mina calling.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Syaoran, come up quick. She's awake."

* * *

**A/N: There ya go! I hope you all liked it! **

**I made Mina nice. What did you think? :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Hey, for anyone who's interested, I wrote another fic. It's called "Li Syaoran, Consider Yourself PWNED!" I have been working on that too :) So if you guys want, please read it! :)**

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**Luv, Cherri**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi again everyone!**

**I'm super sorry for not being able to update! Super busy!**

**But I'm here now, so I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it's not that good...**

* * *

Darkness. That was all I saw. I remembered myself being hit, being thrown back, and hearing Syaoran's voice yell my name with so much pain. I didn't remember hitting the ground. To me, it was like I went on forever. Never landing, but in a bottomless pit. I felt myself slip in and out of life.

I knew myself, that if I willed myself to heal, I would. But after hearing what Syaoran said, I wasn't sure if I wanted to survive this. I didn't know what would happen next.

Minutes, hours, and days passed. I was in darkness. But I heard a voice in my mind. I heard words that brought me back to life. "I love you, Sakura."

My eyes opened as soon as I heard them. I heard a gasp. I turned and saw none other than Mina Cang sitting by my bed.

"Sakura, you're awake!" she said. "But how? Your heart rate was..." she was surprised. I opened my mouth, but I couldn't say anything. My voice just didn't work.

Mina picked up her phone, and went to call someone. I wasn't too focused.

She finished and turned to me. "Sakura. You can't say anything?" she asked. I shook my head.

Her eyes softened. "The doctor did say that'd happen if you woke up." she said. "Anyway, can we talk? Or rather, I tell you things?" she asked. I nodded.

She took a deep breath. "Look, Sakura, I am so sorry for everything that happened. I was just a little jealous, and worried that you might take Syaoran from me. I really didn't mean to hit you. I'm so sorry." she told me. I dumbstruck. Mina was apologizing? Maybe she had a little brain damage from the accident. Well, I didn't mind it.

I looked at her kindly, to try to signalize that I didn't blame her.

Her eyes softened as she got the message.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and a panting figure with messy brown hair stood in the doorway.

He and I froze when we saw each other.

"Sakura. You, you woke up." he whispered.

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

As soon as I hung up the phone, I sprinted up the stairs as fast as I could. I finally reached the door. I didn't hesitate for even a second.

I threw open the door, and looked.

Sure enough, Sakura was sitting up, with her eyes open on her bed.

We stared at each other. She seemed to look shocked, but I was relieved.

"Sakura, you, you woke up." I whispered.

"She can't talk at this stage." said Mina. She walked towards me. "I'm going to try to find Daidouji-San, and Hiiragizawa-San." she said, before quietly closing the door, leaving me and Sakura in the room.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, quietly.

She gave me a hint of a smile.

"Look, can I...talk to you?" I asked, awkwardly.

She gave a small nod, and I slid into the chair next to her.

"Look, everything that has been going on is... A lot of drama. I know. And I'm sure I've hurt you in he process. But, I think I know who my heart belongs to now. Before, I wasn't sure, but I know now." I said, uncomfortably.

"Sakura, I love you. I don't know why I couldn't tell that before, but it's you. I guess I just wanted to something new, and I guess, that was Mina. But I never realized that my heart always belonged to you.

"I know I sound really stupid, but what I'm really trying to say is, I'm really sorry, I hope you can forgive me, and can we give us another try?" I asked.

She didn't look at me for a bit.

"I'll completely understand if you can't forgive me. If I were you, I probably wouldn't." I said, quickly, my heart plummeting.

"No." A beautiful voice that I thought I'd never hear again said, "I forgive you." she said. "I would like to let us try again." she said, looking up.

I smiled, and hugged her. "I love you, Sakura." I told her, holding her tightly.

She pulled away and kissed me. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this was so short! This is really all I planned...but there will be another chapter! I'm not done yet! :)**

**Please review and let me know what you all think! Nothing brightens my day more than reviews :)**

**Thanks!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	9. The Final Chapter

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**Thank you so much for everything! I'm really happy with the amount of reviews!**

**I'm really sorry for not updating! There was a lot of school stuff goin' on... And I was also working on some other fics "Testing Your Tolerance" and "Li Syaoran, Consider Yourself PWNED". So if ya guys wanna check that out too... :)**

**I'm in the point of wrapping up the story, and this will be my last chapter... :( I'm sorry!**

**Here it is:**

* * *

So after what seemed like years and years of rehab, I was actually ready to get back into my life. In fact, I would be starting school again.

"Sakura?" called Touya. He had developed an extreme protection over me now. He didn't trust Syaoran at all, but he knew I did, so he refrained from coming at Syaoran with a steak knife.

"Sakura, do you need any help?" he asked, standing in the doorway.

"Touya, my arm and leg are healed now. I'm fine." I told him, as I fixed my hair. It was a little painful to use my arm, like when I was putting on my uniform, but I didn't tell him that.

"Fine, but still..." he said, his eyes filled with worry.

"Sakura-chan!" called my dad. I ran past Touya, and down the stairs.

My dad was waiting by the front door, holding a bento box for me.

"Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran are waiting." he told me.

I thanked him, yelled "bye" to him and Touya, and ran out the door.

"Hey guys!" I called.

"Sakura-chan! Be careful!" called Eriol, as he ran to meet me.

"Ugh, I'm fine you guys!" I assured them.

"Don't take advantage of your health. It's still bad." cautioned Syaoran.

"No it isn't!" I told him, almost whining now.

"Sakura." said Syaoran, seriously.

"Fine." I pouted. "Sheesh, when did you two become my parents?" I mumbled.

"Oh, god no, Sakura! I'm definitely not getting married to Syaoran! Oh gosh, that is so wrong! I mean come on! I'm with Tomoyo! And Syaoran?" screeched Eriol.

I laughed.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't you want to marry me?" asked Syaoran, looking slightly upset.

"Come on, Syaoran, you can't seriously be asking me that. There are too many reasons!" replied Eriol.

"I can't believe you two are even having this conversation." I said, laughing. "Hey, where is Tomoyo? I better tell her that her boyfriend is not the verge of being gay. I wonder how she'll feel." I said, teasing Eriol.

"Don't you dare." said Eriol. "She went to school a little earlier for something."

"Ok." I said, and I skipped forward.

"Sakura!" cried Syaoran, running up to grab my arm. "Quit taking advantage of your health! I know you're gonna fall and end up back in the hospital if you keep this up!" he scolded.

"Argh, fine, MOM." I said, scowling at him.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh come on, Sakura. Don't make Syaoran your mom! That's just too wrong." teased Eriol.

"Shut up." said Syaoran, pulling me close to him.

"You know what? I'm gonna run ahead so you too can have a romantic moment." said Eriol, winking.

"Get lost, Eriol." said Syaoran, grinning.

"Hey, if I get lost, Tomoyo's gonna be really worried." he said, innocently.

I bursted out laughing.

Eriol saluted us, and jogged forward.

"Well, he's annoying." said Syaoran.

"Haha, well, that's family." I told him, chuckling.

"Anyway, Sakura." he stopped me. "I'm serious about being careful. I don't want you to get hurt. I've hurt you enough for this whole lifetime." he added darkly.

"Oh, come on, Syaoran." I said, exasperated. We've been over this! It's not your fault!"

"Hm. I don't think you'll ever convince me of that." he said, looking away.

"Syaoran." I stopped him. "Do you want me to be happy?" I asked him.

"Of course!" he said, confused.

"Then stop saying it was your fault! What kind of boyfriend is so pessimistic to their girlfriend?" I asked.

He smiled. "Boyfriend, huh?" he asked.

"Well, yeah." I said, blushing. "Unless you don't want me to call-"

"Nah, I like it." he smiled.

* * *

When I entered the classroom, everyone burst into cheers and applause.

"Welcome back, Sakura!" said Chiharu, hugging me.

"It's good to be back." I smiled.

"Careful now." cautioned Syaoran.

"Hey Syaoran, come here for a sec." said Meilin, smiling.

Syaoran walked over, and Meilin immediately punched him in the stomach.

"What was that for?" groaned Syaoran, clutching his stomach.

Meilin put her hands on her hips. "THAT is for taking so long to realize what Sakura is to you. Sheesh, first you hurt her, THEN you almost get her killed, and FINALLY you realize it." said Meilin.

Everyone laughed, and Syaoran groaned.

"Alright class, now, settle down." said Tono-sensei, coming in. "Ah, Kinomoto-San, welcome back." he told me.

I smiled. "Thank you."

Syaoran grinned at me, and I smiled back.

We were together, forever, and nothing would change.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I hope you all liked it!**

**The get lost comeback isn't my own. Someone said that at school, and it was hilarious :)**

**I'd really quickly like to say thank you to these people:**

**Little amber wolf**

**Chibicat12**

**Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit**

**Carla**

**solana24**

**Melyss**

**HappyHam**

**Shiona Acitiu**

**fan jennie**

**XxCuteJennitaxX**

**xFlipJamsx**

**SakuraMaedea**

**akjupiter**

**books13**

**Suikahime**

**Annonnymus**

**Jennifer**

**AznMistress**

**and Saki-hime **

**for reviewing! You guys really made my day :) I'm really sad to end this, but that's all I have... I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you all had fun reading it!**

**See ya later! And if anyone has any ideas or comments on anything, don't hesitate to PM me!**

**Thanks!**

**Cherri**


End file.
